


Savior In Red

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a good bro, Protective Jason, Protectiveness, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim drake needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: A year that is how long Tim Drake has been Robin. Since age 7 he has followed Batman and Robin he has known their identities just as long. Because of this or perhaps in spite of it he has kept some secrets.





	Savior In Red

A normal night after patrol was a common thing for Tim Drake, which consisted of him getting out of uniform and falling asleep. Most nights however, ended with him dressing his wounds from his father. Jack and Janet Drake were people who wanted a perfectionist for a son that was something that Tim had known since age three. So, to keep himself out of the line of fire, he took all AP classes and applied to several Ivy League schools. Tim was very intelligent and could handle the workload. The problem was keeping an A+ average. If he got anything except an A he would not eat for a week and that was lenient. The worst case scenario, was several broken limbs, followed by hospital visits.

* * *

The only reason Tim even became Robin was so that Bruce Wayne wouldn’t go off the deep end. Tim was not fooling himself, there was going to be a day where he would either die on patrol and Bruce would tell his parents that he was Robin and Batman would be exposed, or the more likely outcome was that his parents would kill him and Bruce would blame himself. Until that day came, he counted his blessings and his luck that he had this opportunity.

* * *

It was very surprising that, no one caught on to what Tim was going through but, then again he was good at hiding things and a good liar. Besides the abuse, there was one other thing Tim was good at hiding and that was the fact Jason Todd was alive, and was the criminal Red Hood. As far as Tim knew, Jason was at the very least aware he existed. The idea that Jason would hurt him for taking his place as Robin remained up for debate. Personally, Tim thought that he wouldn’t if he knew the full story of what he went through and what Tim understood as a person.

* * *

“Hey there, Replacement.” Jason said voice neutral, as he sat on Tim’s open window ledge.

“Gahh! What are you doing here?” Tim asked startled.

“Checking up on you, how did you get those bruises?”

“From being a clumsy person and fighting bad guys.”

Before Jason could reply a shout echoed throughout the house.

“Where are you Timothy Drake? Get down here this instant!”

 _What now?_ Tim thought, as he winced and rushed downstairs to meet his father.

“Yes sir?” Tim questioned, as he made his way down the stairs.

“I got a call from your school today, stating that they saw bruising on your arms. What do you have to say about this?”

“I-” Tim was cut off as his father closed in on him. Tim braced himself for a punch, or to be dragged into a closet. The blow never came, instead a gunshot rang throughout the house. Tim opens his eyes to see Jason standing in front of him, his gun aimed at his father’s head. There is nothing but complete silence, until Jason speaks, voice low and venomous.

“Get away from him, right now.”

Tim’s father obeys, backs away and then runs out of the room. Before Tim can even say a word, he is scooped up into Jason’s arms and carried out of the house.

* * *

They end up in the middle of Gotham on top of an old apartment building. Jason places Tim on his feet and then pulled him into a tight embrace. Tim wraps his arms around Jason’s torso and squeezes back even tighter. The tears come fast and sudden, Jason doesn’t say anything just rubs Tim’s back in soothing circles. When the tears stop Jason lets out a tired sigh.

“How long?” Jason questions softly, as if any louder will spook Tim.

“Since I was three, give or take.” Tim states matter-of-factly.

“Does he know? Does Golden boy?” Jason questioned cautiously.

“No, I’m good at keeping secrets besides, the costume covers most injuries, and what is still there is usually covered by makeup.”

“What now? Are you going to tell them?” Jason asked.

“I’ll have to the costume is bugged.” Tim replies.

“Right” Jason states unconvinced, “And the real reason you won’t tell them, considering what happened tonight is?”

“Bruce needs a Robin I can’t be Robin if I’m in an orphanage and monitored, given my circumstances. Besides, I know you don’t want to go back to being Robin, or let Bruce and the others know you’re alive. I can handle it.” Tim states angrily, hands clenched into fists.

“Okay one: I never would ask someone in the same position I was before I became Robin to do the same as I did. Two: you should tell them, I know that Dick, Bruce, and Alfred would care if you were hurt.”

“I know, logically I do know that but-” Tim stops himself, and looks down at his shoes.

“It’s hard to believe it. It’s hard to believe that someone cares if you’re in pain, upset, or worse." Jason says.

Tim nods in agreement, but says nothing more.

“I’ll go with you, we’ll tell the others everything we’ve ever hidden from them together, and I’ll stay at the Manor permanently.” Jason says gently.

Tim is quiet for a few minutes before he says, “All right, just promise me this won’t go wrong." Tim states quietly.

“I promise.” Jason says confidently.

“Dick leaves his window open at night, we can get in through there.”

“All right Baby Bird, lets go.” Jason says, as he places Tim on his back, and the two of them head to Wayne Manor.   

* * *

The window is open and the two boys slip through it with ease. Tim takes a deep breath and calls out, Jason standing beside him for support.

“Dick you awake?”

“Timmy what are you doing here?” Dick asked flipping on his bedside lamp and siting up. “More importantly, why is the Red Hood with you?” Tim glances at Jason who nods, and removes his helmet.

“Jay?” Dick asked, shocked. “Hey Dick, nice to see you again.” Jason says with a smile. "Family Meeting in the Bat-Cave now.” Jason states before Dick can respond.

Dick nods, and heads out into the hallway to gather the others. Jason grabs Tim’s hand and interlocks their fingers then leads him to the Bat-Cave.

* * *

The reaction from family was one of complete joy, when they saw Jason. There were a lot of hugs, tears and apologies. Then there was silence, until Bruce broke it.

“Why is Tim with you?”  

Jason squeezes Tim’s hand and then, starts to speak.  

“I have been watching Tim since the beginning of his time as Robin and I have witnessed many things. I have seen Tim be hurt by the people who were supposed to love and protect him. I’ve seen them punch, kick, slap, and starve him for weeks on end. I’m not blaming any of you for not noticing, Tim is a good liar and a great secret keeper. Just as good as I was at hiding my abuse by the hands people, I thought would protect me. I intervened tonight and protected Tim threatening his father with the end of a gun. The bullet I shot off hit the wall behind him. Then I scared that coward off and brought Tim here."

Once Jason was finished questions filled the Bat-cave. Jason answered all of them while Tim stayed silent.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur to Tim. Cops were called out to his house. Bruce and Dick gathered evidence against his parents, and adoption papers to make Tim apart of the Wayne family were filled out.

“Thank you for all of this.” Tim told Jason, as he lay beside him in Jason’s bed in his old room.

“Any time Baby Bird.” Jason said tucking Tim into his chest and drifting off to sleep.

 _Thank you indeed, my Savior in Red_ Tim thought, as he drifted off to dream land with his brother.


End file.
